Thank You
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: I've never thanked you. Not that you would acknowledge it in the first place. You might have been a monster in many ways but you were not one of your own choosing. You were their silent guardian allowing them time to be children, a luxury that you didnt have


Uzume: This came to me out of the blue… I've read tons of fics where Chichi just HATES Vegeta. But I've also read some fics where Vegeta basically helped raise Goten since he was always around Trunks. So I took that idea and said why not? I have yet to see a fic where Chichi is grateful for Vegeta helping. So here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Chichi's POV

!#$%^&*()_(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()(I*U^T%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&

I've never thanked you. Not that you would acknowledge it in the first place. Ever since Goku died I've always worried about Goten having a father figure. I couldn't expect Gohan to do it. He was still a child himself. And every other male in the group I found woefully unworthy of the job.

At first I was apprehensive. You were barbaric, cruel and the whole reason our lives changed in the first place. True the random challengers came along, but never one of such epic proportions that Goku had to leave home the way he did, and to change the way he did. After your arrival, he began to change ever so slowly; so slowly that I doubt that anyone else could see it. When he returned from fighting Frieza he had already begun to change. And for some reason, he trusted you. It didn't matter that you had tried to kill him.

Then, Bulma had your child. I had never been more shocked in my life. Not even finding out that my husband and son weren't human shocked me as much at that. She claimed there was a side to you that only she saw. She told me of how you dealt with Yamcha the last time he cheated on her, and how gentle with her you had been afterwards. It was hard for me to see. But she told me that she didn't expect me to understand.

What truly opened my eyes however was your reaction to Mirai Trunks' death. I had already found out I was pregnant. The only ones who knew were I and my darling husband. I had seen you with the boy, and had loathed the way you treated him. But when I saw your reaction I realized something; you treated people the way you did because you knew no other way. It was your own twisted way of showing them you cared. Treating your sons the way you did readied them for reality. Not everyone would love them. You did not baby them, because in doing so would make them weak.

And when we visited, I saw the way you watched over them as they played. You were their silent guardian, allowing them time to be children, a luxury that you did not have. I watched as you took it upon yourself to help train Goten, and even Gohan when the mood struck you, fixing gaps in their defenses. It was then that I realized why Goku trusted you. You might have been a monster in many ways, but you were not one of your own choosing. And now that you were free from your chains, you would do anything within your power to right the wrongs you had done.

Starting with watching over your rival's family. Like my husband I put on a mask of naivety and ignored Gohan's looks of curiosity when he would notice something off around the house, like the footprints under one of our windows. They were not made by your boots. But Gohan did mention faint traces of your ki and another ki. Shortly after a notorious serial killer was dropped through the ceiling of the local police station, no one stepped forward to admit that they had brought him in. This continued until Goku returned. And when tragedy struck and my lover was once again ripped from my arms, this time for good, you took up your post as our guard once again. Ever silent, and always watching, even after Goten finally moved out on his own you continued to watch.

And for that I am grateful.

!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

Uzume: So there you have it. It started out as her thanking him for watching Goten, and turned into her thanking him for watching after all of them. This is how I tend to write Vegeta, I like to think of him as a truly honorable individual despite the things he's done. Hope you guys like it ^_^


End file.
